Smile, Senpai?
by izuyume
Summary: Eren hanya ingin melihat Rivaille menunjukkan ekspresinya, bukan hanya wajah datarnya saja./Rivaillenya tersenyum. Kekasihnya tersenyum./RivaEren or ErenRiva?/ficlet/dont like don't read!


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine**

**Rated : T******

**Pairing: RiEren or ErenRivai******

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), boys love, yaoi, malexmale, or somethin' like that, and many more.******

**Summary: Eren hanya ingin melihat Rivaille menunjukkan ekspresinya, bukan hanya wajah datarnya saja./Rivaillenya tersenyum. Kekasihnya tersenyum./ficlet/dont like don't read!****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
**Eren memandang senpainya yang sedang membaca buku dalam diam. Ia mengamati setiap detail wajah tampan Rivaille, senpainya yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

Entah mengapa, memandangi wajah Rivaille seperti ini tidak membuat Eren bosan, hei, lagi pula siapa sih yang akan bosan menatap wajah rupawan milik Rivaille? Tatapan matanya yang tajam namun mempesona, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang kissable, oh, jangan lupakan Rivaille adalah seorang _expressionless_. Namun entah mengapa _expressionless_ Rivaille sangat disukai oleh Eren.

"Lagi, kau melamun sambil menatapku." Suara datar Rivaille membuat Eren terlonjak kaget.

Dengan gelagapan, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak memerah karena tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Rivaille, "Eh? Enggak kok."

"_Lie_." Dengus Rivaille.

"Enak saja aku berbohong!" Seru Eren tak terima.

"Hn, memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Jaeger."

"Ugh!" Kali ini Eren hanya diam, tidak melawan, karena ia sadar melawan Rivaille adalah sia-sia.

Rivaille menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya, tepat dimana Eren sedang duduk sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Kau jelek." Ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Hah! Terimakasih Senpai dan kau minim ekspresi." Ejek Eren dengan senyuman mencemooh Rivaille, mungkin ia kesal karena dibilang jelek oleh Rivaille, hell yeah, selama ini Eren selalu di bilang imut-jarang yang mengatainya jelek. Eren pikir kekasihnya ini mengalami penyakit mata karena mengejek dirinya yang imut ini.

"Hn, tapi kau suka." Sahut Rivaille, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai mengejek. Membuat wajah Eren merah padam.

"Siapa bilang aku suka padamu!" Bantah Eren tak terima sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Rivaille.

Eren mendengar suara kasur yang berdecit, tanda bahwa Rivaille duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lima bulan yang lalu kau bilang padaku." Sahut Rivaille santai.

"Apa maksud-!"

'CUP'

Ketika Eren menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rivaille dengan penuh emosi, secepat kilat Rivaille mengecup bibir Eren, tak sampai sepuluh detik Rivaille melepaskannya.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Seru Eren tak terima ketika Rivaille menciumnya tiba-tiba, meskipun keduanya sering berciuman namun Eren kurang begitu suka di cium secara tiba-tiba oleh Rivaille.

"Menciummu, tentu saja." Jawab Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya.

Sudah cukup.

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kini Eren telah berada di hadapan Rivaille, sedangkan Rivaille hanya menatap Eren datar namun dalam hati ia penasaran akan apa yang di laukan oleh Eren yang sedang kesal seperti ini.

"Kau-!" Seru Eren dengan jari telunjuk menuding Rivaille, membuat Rivaille sedikit risih. "Kenapa sangat minim ekspresi, heh?!" Tanya Eren begitu frustasi karena lagi lagi wajah datar itu yang ia lihat. Eren sangat ingin melihat wajah datar itu tersenyum. Sekali saja.

Di dorong rasa kesal Eren menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan mencium bibir Rivaille.

"Kau-!" Kecup. "-kenapa" kecup. "-sangat expressionless, hah?" Kecup.

Rivaille hanya membiarkan saja kelakuan uke-nya itu, bahkan ia membiarkan ketika Eren menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Lidah Eren menjilat lembut bibir bagian bawah Rivaille, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya dan dipersilakan oleh Rivaille. Kini mereka sibuk berciuman mesra.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Rivaille, Eren berujar dengan nada memohon, "Tunjukan ekspresi yang lain, please?"

"Mau ekspresi yang bagaimana?" Tanya Rivaille datar.

Ini dia! Ini yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh Eren, dengan perasaan senang yang tak terhingga ia menjawab cepat, "Tersenyum!"

Dan pada saat itu, Eren merasakan kupu-kupu sedang menari-nari di perutnya ketika melihat Rivaille tersenyum. Rivaillenya tersenyum. Seme-nya.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

Well-well-APA YANG GUE BIKIN INI, UH?! /frustasi/ oke fict ini dibikin karena gue ga bisa tidur dan juga gue yang udah kesemsem sama RivaEren pengen bikin fict buat mereka dan jadilah ini! Taa-daa~ niat awal pengen bikin fluff RivaEren yang bikin doki-doki, tapi, yeah, cuma ini jadinya== jangan tanya typo! Pasti . terakhir,

_**Review please? **_

Depok, 14 Juli 2013

Sign,

IzuYume SaitouKanagaki


End file.
